


Special Clients

by seraphyde



Series: Tumblr ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jealous Jensen, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Secret Relationship, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphyde/pseuds/seraphyde
Summary: Jensen picks up Jared from the airport after the Hawaii trip. Somehow they end up at the airport hotel instead of going home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt: "me again, Jared likes it rough anon) Just imagine Jensen showing up at the airport. Jared, Gen and crew had a pickup arranged, but Jensen's there too. He takes Jared to his car, tells the rest to carry on as planned. When they're alone, Jensen says "I got the message. The TEXAS New Year thing? Yeah. But you've still been over 3600 miles away. With Amell." Jared grins wickedly. "Yeah? so what are you gonna do about it?" Jensen doesn't say a word, just turns into the Airport Hilton."

“Just a couple of hours, like usual, sir?” the receptionist inquires from beneath her eyebrows with a conspiratory smile directed at Jensen. This is definitely not the Hilton way of going about things, but special clients get special treatment.

“Not this time, Eva. We wish to stay overnight,” Jensen replies with a polite tone of voice and a small smile, tightening his hold on Jared’s lower back. As he pulls the younger man closer to his body, Jensen detects the subtle hint of excitement through Jared’s irregular intakes of breath.

“Of course, sir. Sign this, please,” Eva slides the piece of paper over the counter, supplying Jensen with a pen as her gaze darts towards his husband. Jared dodges her eyes, a mild blush colouring his cheeks. He knows what this looks like. Again. She’s not wrong.

“Here you go,” Jensen says, a smug smile plastered on his face. Eva hands out the key card to Jensen, the same knowing smile on her face as before.

“Thank you, sir. It’s always a pleasure to have you both staying with us. I hope you’ll find the room satisfactory. Please, call me if you need anything at all!” she says, ever the attentive customer servant, if not a slightly playful one.

“Thank you, Eva,” Jensen tells her with his most charming smile as he starts walking his boy towards the elevators, the possessive hand on Jared’s back stuck in place.

“She’s got a crush on you, y’know,” Jared whispers to him as they await for the doors to open.

Jensen quirks his eyebrows briefly at the words while the doors slide open and he leads them in, tucking Jared at the corner of the empty lift.

“Well, Amell’s got a crush on you. I guess I’ll need to remind you of who you really belong to,” Jensen grumbles just as the doors close behind them.


End file.
